danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
חורבת עומרית
חורבת עומרית (ח'רבת אלעמארה) הוא אתר עתיקות שתיאורו הופיע בעלון המכללה האקדמית בתל-חי. קיימת הנחה, די מדובר במבנה רומאי עתיק אשר מתאר אותו כממוקם בבניאס יוסף בן מתיתיהו האתר איננו בחסות מכללת תל חי אנא עדכנו ותקנו. חפירות ארכאולוגיות 250px|thumb|left| מתוך עלון המכללה בראש משלחת החפירות עומדים פרופ' אנדי אוברמן ופרופ' דן שוולטר. האתר נחפר ע"י סטודנטים ממכללות מקאליסטר וקרתגו. תרומת המכללה האקדמית תל חי) הוא בקיום מפגשי דיאלוג בין הסטודנטים של תל חי לבין הסטודנטים העובדים בחפירה. כמו כן שיתוף פעולה אקדמי שבא לידי ביטוי בשני כנסים בינלאומיים שעסקו בחקר הגליל בתקופה הרומית - היוזמה לכנסים אלה הייתה של ד"ר ציונה גרוסמרק והם נערכו בשיתוף פעולה הדוק ומבורך עם משלחת עומרית ועם מכללת כנרת בעמק הירדן (נמסר ע"י ד"ר ציונה גרוסמרק) האתר נמצא בראש גבעה, על אם הדרך מבית שאן לדמשק. במרכז המתחם, המוקף אבן, נמצא מקדש, אליו מוליך רחוב עמודים מהדרך הרומית. האתר נהרס ברעידת אדמה שפקדה את האזור בשנת 363. כל חלקי המקדש קבורים באדמה בהם פריטים גדולי מימדים מהמבנה המעוטרים בהידור. מדובר בקומפלקס של שלושה מקדשים, שהראשון שבהם הוא מהמאה הראשונה לפנה"ס ומאוחר הוא מהמאה השנייה לספירה. מסביב למקשים המונומנטאליים והמפוארים התפתחה עיר עם מרכז מסחרי, שכאשר עמד על תילו ניתן היה לראות אותו מכל עמק החולה. קיימת השערה שמדובר במקדש שבנה הורדוס, לפי יוסף בן מתתיהו בבניאס, לפי אחרים המקדש הוא כאן. עם סיום החפירות יהי המקום לגן לאומי. המקור: ידיעון המכללה 22 נובמבר 2009 דעת ארכאולוג על האתר גבי מזור, רשות העתיקות כתב על האתר : המקדש בחורבת עומרית כביטוי למדיניות הרומית במזרח חורבת עומרית נמצאת על גבעה נשאת על אם הדרך מבית שאן (סקיתופוליס) לדמשק, למרגלות החרמון ומדרום-מערב לבניאס. בגבעה נבנה טמנוס, שמקדש ניצב במרכזו, ואליו מוליך רחוב עמודים מהדרך הרומית. האתר נחפר בשנים האחרונות בידי משלחת ממכללת מקאליסטר מארה"ב בהנהלתו של פרופ' אנדרו אוורמן. כותב שורות אלה משמש יועץ למשלחת מטעם רשות העתיקות. שלושה שלבים הובחנו במקדש שראשיתו ב"מזבח דמוי מגדל", שניצב על הגבעה ותוארך לאמצע המאה הראשונה לפנה"ס. בימיו של הורדוס הוקם במקום מקדש, הניצב על גבי פודיום. הוא זוהה על ידי החופרים כאגוסטאום (סבסטיאון) שהקים הורדוס לכבוד הקיסר ליד בניאס. בשלהי המאה הראשונה, או ראשית המאה השנייה לספירה, נבנה המקדש מחדש במתכונת מונומנטלית. למזבח ולשני שלבי המקדש הקבלות רבות במקדשי סוריה (שרבים מהם בחרמון ובלבנון), ומאפייניהם מעוגנים היטב במסורת אדריכלות המקדשים הרומית באזור. לפרובינקיה סוריה, הטריטוריה הייטורית וממלכתו של הורדוס, הנפגשים בעומרית, נועדו לאורך התקופה הרומית האימפריאלית תפקידי מפתח בגיבוש עקרונותיה של המדיניות הרומית במזרח האימפריה. נראה כי לבניית האוגוסטאום בתחומה של בניאס היו משמעויות רבות, בהתחשב בכך שהדבר נעשה בשעה שהורדוס חזר מהחוף לאחר שליווה את אוגוסטוס, המשיב לרומא את הנסים מפרתיה (signis receptis) - מאורע מעצב בהיסטוריה האישית של הקיסר. בד בבד, חידוש האוגוסטאום בימיו של טריאנוס, שבימיו עוצבה מדיניותה של רומא במזרח מחדש, נושא אף הוא, כך נראה, משמעויות לא מעטות. ניתוח שלביו השונים של המקדש בעומרית על רקע מדיניות החוץ של רומא במזרח, עשויה אפוא להצביע על הקשרים האפשריים בן השניים. אתר רשות העתיקות על עונת החפירות 2007 עונת החפירות של שנת 2007 סייעה להבנת האדריכלות של המקדש הקדום ולתיארוך מקדש II, והוסיפה עוד כותרת קורינתית שלמה לקטלוג הפריטים האדריכליים של האתר ומידע נוסף על ההתיישבות הביזנטית בחורבת עמרית על החפירות ראו כאן תאור יוסף בן מתתיהו המקור אתר רשות העתיקות על-פי יוספוס בנה הורדוס אוגוסטאום, מקדש לכבוד הקיסר, אחד משלושה שנבנו בידיו בפניאס, סבסטיה וקיסריה (יוספוס מלח' א, כא, 3). יוספוס, המספר כי המקדש נבנה כולו מאבן לבנה, אינו מציין כי נבנה בפניאס, אלא בטריטוריה של זנודורוס ליד המקום הנקרא פניאון. הורדוס פיליפוס הבן ייסד במקום עיר והפכה לבירה "קיסריה פיליפי" (יוספוס קדמ' יח, ב, א) (להלן). במטבעות שנטבעו בעיר מופיע האוגוסטאום שבנה אביו ומיתארו מקדש שבחזיתו ארבעה עמודים וגרם מדרגות. פניאס הוסיפה להיות עיר עצמאית בימיו של אגריפס הראשון (44–37 לסה"נ). אגריפס השני ייסד את העיר מחדש בשנת 61 לסה"נ וקרא לה "נירוניאס קיסריה סבסטיה" (יוספוס קדמ' כ, ט, ד) להלן). נמסר כי אספאסיאנוס וטיטוס ביקרו בעיר בזמן המרד הגדול. במאה הב' לסה"נ, בימיו של מרקוס אורליוס, נטבעו בעיר מטבעות עליהם נכתב "קיסריה סבסטיה, עיר קדושה, עיר מקלט ליד {היפו} פניאו". NOW HEROD AND PHILIP BUILT SEVERAL CITIES IN HONOR OF CAESAR. CONCERNING THE SUCCESSION OF PRIESTS AND PROCURATORS; AS ALSO WHAT BEFELL PHRAATES AND THE PARTHIANS. 1. WHEN Cyrenius had now disposed of Archelaus's money, and when the taxings were come to a conclusion, which were made in the thirty-seventh year of Caesar's victory over Antony at Actium, he deprived Joazar of the high priesthood, which dignity had been conferred on him by the multitude, and he appointed Ananus, the son of Seth, to be high priest; while Herod and Philip had each of them received their own tetrarchy, and settled the affairs thereof. Herod also built a wall about Sepphoris, (which is the security of all Galilee,) and made it the metropolis of the country. He also built a wall round Betharamphtha, which was itself a city also, and called it Julias, from the name of the emperor's wife. When Philip also had built Paneas, a city at the fountains of Jordan, he named it Cesarea. He also advanced the village Bethsaids, situate at the lake of Gennesareth, unto the dignity of a city, both by the number of inhabitants it contained, and its other grandeur, and called it by the name of Julias, the same name with Caesar's daughter. XX Chapter 9 4. About this time it was that king Agrippa built Cesarea Philippi larger than it was before, and, in honor of Nero, named it Neronlas. And when he had built a theater at Berytus, with vast expenses, he bestowed on them shows, to be exhibited every year, and spent therein many ten thousand drachmae; he also gave the people a largess of corn, and distributed oil among them, and adorned the entire city with statues of his own donation, and with original images made by ancient hands; nay, he almost transferred all that was most ornamental in his own kingdom thither. This made him more than ordinarily hated by his subjects, because he took those things away that belonged to them to adorn a foreign city. And now Jesus, the son of Gamaliel, became the successor of Jesus, the son of Damneus, in the high priesthood, which the king had taken from the other; on which account a sedition arose between the high priests, with regard to one another; for they got together bodies of the boldest sort of the people, and frequently came, from reproaches, to throwing of stones at each other. But Ananias was too hard for the rest, by his riches, which enabled him to gain those that were most ready to receive. Costobarus also, and Saulus, did themselves get together a multitude of wicked wretches, and this because they were of the royal family; and so they obtained favor among them, because of their kindred to Agrippa; but still they used violence with the people, and were very ready to plunder those that were weaker than themselves. And from that time it principally came to pass that our city was greatly disordered, and that all things grew worse and worse among us. מקאם נבי הוד'א מקור: salehkhatib,שירין ב.י,yehuda65 באתר עמוד ענן למרגלות התל מצוי אתר מקודש לדרוזים. לפי המסורת נקבר כאן יהודה בן יעקב. סמוך למבנה יש חניון ומעיין. "הזיארה" למקום נערכה באופן קבוע עד לשנת 48 ועלו אל המקום עיוורים ובעלי מומים בעיניים כל מי שליבו טהור ויושן בצל העצים כמה ימים יקבל בחזרה את מאור עיניו.ה עלוים שחיו בכפרים הסמוכים "עין פית" ו"זעורה" היו מקריבים קורבן של ג'מוס שחור בחג הקורבן. יש גישה נוחה אל המקום הנחמד הזה שבנוי ממספר מבנים מטוייחים עם עצים גדולים וחנייה. כיום, מכונה האתר נבי יהודה. עוד על האתר ראו: קבר נבי יהודה קטגוריה:עמק החולה קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים בארץ ישראל